


Little Things

by superlockednegan84



Category: GI Joe - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84





	Little Things

Snake Eyes was a man of….well no words. But it was the little things he did that showed he loved you. It was the way he gripped your hand when no one was watching. The way you would catch him staring at you. The way he could always make you feel like the only person in a crowded room. It was definitely the little things.


End file.
